the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Contest of Champions (Avengers Story)
: "Come one- come all! It's main event time and we have a doozy of a cast today!" : ―Grandmaster Avengers: "Contest of Champions" is another short action-packed Avengers story but this time we encounter Grandmaster, member of the Elders of the Universe council. After fighting some known HYDRA goons in Queens, the Avengers go to Washington, D.C. as the government there are very unsure and uneasy after picking up some activity via satellite and when arriving, the heroes are quickly transported to Sakaar. Taking place on February 27th, 2016. Background The Story All Hail Hydra We open in Queens with the Avengers fighting several HYDRA soldiers, since the previous event, soldiers are either fighting or staying behind, the Avengers have been called in to deal with the situation as nicely as possible which they are doing. During the battle we see Bloodshed fight it out with the Black Panther, their attack ranging from the side of a building and so on due to their expert parkour abilities but Bloodshed is thankfully defeated. They then cleanup a bit and meet in the middle talking and such as the Avenge-Jet arrives which F.R.I.D.A.Y, Tony's A.I, states that it has been there a majority of the time but has been cloaked. Following this they all board. Call to Arms On the trip back they are informed that the government wants them in Washington following some unusual readings from their space station, they oblige due to the Sahara Accords forcing this and so they sit back and drift off. Contest of Champions Upon arriving they are brought in by several bodyguards but they all fade away as they enter, trickery from their new foe, Grandmaster. Thor recalls stories from his father of who he is before they are snapped to Sakaar in a matter of seconds where the Grandmaster watches them in gigantic size. The empty arena quickly turns full with happy fans and Grandmaster introduces them individually making both points of their strengths and abilities and their weaknesses and such before stating the rules of the game, the Contest of Champions. Colors begin to flash as the first round of five begins, they back up forming a circle as the Chitauri begin to flush out as Grandmaster states the two species have a history even though the Chitauri aren't exactly the best army in galaxy. The battle is intense but the Avengers easily defeat the groups of soldiers with ease before the next battle which is against fourty-sixty Skrulls matching the identity of Captain America and even using prop shields to match him. Things begin to get challenging for the heroes and worrisome. However they win, and they keep winning through everything the Grandmaster throws at them including former enemies like the Air-Walker who Carol defeats alone. Thor and Tony mainly begin to bask in the awe of the crowd taking in the applause and such. But problems and or troubles arise as the final round begins, the heroes watch as Fin Fang Foom exit the arena and begins to fly around the arena towering them in some sort of new armor covering his yellow spots. Black Widow takes notice and believes that might be his weakpoint explaining why he has armor covering that up, they heed her idea and begin to attack and tear up his armor while Iron Man, Black Panther, and Widow, begin to hold him off while Carol and Thor ruin his armor. Carol successfully rips a large hole in his armor and Thor calls down a thunderstorm on the open spot defeating and killing him. A Thousand Words The arena then appears empty and Grandmaster is in the center, Thor tries to attack but he quickly defeats him showing his amense power. He then begins to award them for their victory with knowledge, telling them things of the future that makes them wonder like Thor isn't the first child of Odin and T'Challa knows less about the U'Daku's then he knows and more and also begins to send them back to Washington, D.C. as they have won his contest. Tony however remains last and the two talk, Grandmaster states that he hates knowing so much and gives Tony a piece of the future: stones, gold, power, death, and the name, Thanos. He then sends him away. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Crossovers Category:Avengers Stories Category:Events Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Bloodshed stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:S.W.O.R.D Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Carol Danvers Stories Category:Skrull Stories Category:Grandmaster Stories Category:Chitauri Stories Category:Contest of Champions Battles Category:Thanos Stories